


Lab Partners

by himboobies



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lab Sex, Lab Shenanigans, M/M, More shameless excuses for me to write porn whoops, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Riding, Trans!Boxman, but it's kinda silly since they're both big nerds, there's very little plot to this so im sorry in advance if that's what you're here for, unsafe lab procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himboobies/pseuds/himboobies
Summary: Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous spend time together after work hours in the lab working on projects all night. Taking place some time between Boxman Crashes and The Voxy Bunch, the two try to figure out where they both stand with each other, as well as test their chemistry together.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 3rd Anniversary to OK KO!! This show was a joy for me to watch in college, and I can't believe it's actually over! I really do miss it. Hopefully I did the characters some justice here. I love PV and Boxman's dynamic with each other and their big, silly family, and wanted an excuse to write some of that in-between from Boxman Crashes and The Voxy Bunch, so this is intended to fill in some of those gaps. Many thanks to the ever so lovely SeaTurtleSadboy for beta-ing my self-indulgent trash.

"Boss, do I haaaaave to go to bed so soon?" Fink's eyes grew wider by the second, pleading with her boss for more time to play her videos game. Venomous chuckled and gently secured her blanket.

"It's already past your bedtime, and we both know how cranky you get if you don't get your 8 hours."

"But I'm not tiiired," she yawned. Venomous ruffled her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight, kiddo." 

While exiting the room, he passed Darrell, who yawned while passing him. "Sleep well, Darrell," he waved.

"Goodnight Step-daddy!!" He replied, cheerfully. 

'Step-daddy', huh? The professor smiled to himself. It had a nice ring to it.

Now that his first task of the night was completed, Professor Venomous returned to his lab station. He was on the verge of making a large breakthrough with his current project, but it was missing… Something. And whatever it was missing was indeed very frustrating. Maybe he should run some more procedures?

Venomous reveled in the quiet of Boxmore's “night shift.” It was surprisingly peaceful, now that most of the daily production was shut down for the day. He glanced at the clock, curious about what Boxman was up to. 

Perhaps he was turning off some machines? Checking the few that stayed on overnight? Doing taxes? No, knowing Boxman, he was probably off making something ridiculous to attack the plaza with. Boxman was a chaotic force. He could be doing literally anything, and PV wouldn't question it.

Low humming of machinery reverberated across the empty halls in a therapeutic rhythm. When he had first come here, Venomous couldn't stand the constant noises and rattling. But slowly, he noticed that he had settled into the comforting white noise.

Gradually, murmurs from a monologue could be heard getting closer and closer. As if on cue, Boxman entered the room, muttering some dumb nonsense PV couldn’t quite make out before acknowledging him.

"--Oh, Professor Venomous!!" Boxman laughed nervously, "I didn't realize you would be here this late." He practically teleported next to the scientist and all traces of prior nerves escaped. "Sooo, what are you working on??"

"Ah, well, I'm trying to combine this poisonous snake venom here with the painful stinging sensation of a fire ant bite so I can create an extremely painful poison," he exhaled a sigh. "But I can't seem to get this part to work. I've tried adding the fire ant gene to the DNA of the snake, adding the venom to the ants’ DNA, and cross-breeding them with a specific focus on the venom’s abilities, but nothing seems to be quite right, so it destabilizes."

"Mind if  _ I _ take a look at it?" Boxman snatched it up before Venomous could reply. He studied the components and the professor's notes, then began to walk over and grab some vials from around the room. "I think the taxidermic orders of the ants and snake are preventing their venom from bonding appropriately. If you can find a snake that is more closely resembling the fire ant, or vice versa, the combination should work and be easier to figure out from that point. Maybe try these ones instead?" He placed each vial in front of the professor’s paperwork.

Venomous compared his notes to what Boxman was suggesting, and things began to click. All his previous mind blockage slowly crumbled, allowing his creativity to flow once more. "How did you… Boxman, I'm impressed, where did an engineer such as yourself pick up knowledge of biological functions?" the professor inquired.

"I dabbled with it back in college," Boxman shrugged. "Bio wasn't really my thing, I've always preferred crafting machinery with my own hands. Tried the "hands on" experience with chemicals once and HO-BOY--" 

Venomous cut off his tangent. "I see. Perhaps I should invest in furthering my education? I have  _ a _ degree, but I am primarily self-taught ."

"Meh," Boxman shrugged. "College is overrated if you ask me. Everyone only caring about grades and essays... If you got to your skill level without prior experience, I'd say you're doing dang well for yourself!"

Professor Venomous allowed a soft smile to creep across his lips as he relaxed his posture in the chair.

Boxman flashed a toothy grin at his business partner. "PV, would you mind if I worked here too? I, aheh, need to use some of the chemicals in this lab for my own work."

"Sure, knock yourself out. I mean, it's your lab too after all."

Sitting across the lab table, Boxman whipped out what appeared to be one of Shannon's limb attachments, and the two began to work on their respective projects. It was a bit strange at first, Venomous thought to himself, because it was rare to see this quieter side to Boxman. He was always bouncing around with such energy and eccentricity, the professor didn't think it was even possible for him to be the least bit orderly.

Venomous found himself occasionally glancing over to watch Boxman hard at work figuring out some kind of wire setup. Along the diegetic machine noises, Boxman joyfully hummed a familiar pop tune from 198X. It took everything in Venomous's power not to hum along with him.

"What are you making?"

"Oh, this? Well you see, with everything that has been going on, I uh…" Boxman put down one of his tools and began fidgeting with his fingers. "I-- sorta feel like I've been neglecting Shannon a bit, so I decided that I would give her a little upgrade!" He chuckled to himself. "It's nothing too special, but I figure it might motivate her to do something other than fiddle with that Cob-darn phone all the time!"

"Can I see it?" Professor Venomous walked over to Boxman's working area and examined the limb.

"Oh, y-yes, of course! By all means!"

Venomous observed the machine from a few angles before inquiring, "Have you thought about letting me do some upgrades for the kids?"

"For  _ my _ children? Like what?"

"We could make some bio-attachments for each of the 'bots," He smiled. "Could be a fun collaboration."

"Y-you want to make something outside of work… With  _ me _ ?" Boxman's organic eye became teary as his voice quivered with excitement. Venomous grabbed at the back of his neck and looked away. He couldn't really resist whenever Boxman got excited over things like this.

"You  _ are _ my business partner, and I love what you make, Boxman. I wouldn't pair up with you if I didn't like what you do." Suddenly, Boxman wrapped himself around Venomous gleefully, clearly choked up by the compliments. Although he was startled by the sudden touch, Venomous reciprocated the hug with an arm hug of his own.

"Yes, yes!!! Let's make something fun!!"

* * *

Since that night together in the lab, the two would meet after hours and work on their project together. The nights, though they started off quiet, soon became filled with late night snacks, podcasts, and sometimes even karaoke as they worked. They did have to turn down the volume sometimes, as Ernesto once came into the room with an HR-esque noise complaint, complete with paperwork and everything. But the two didn't let anything like that spoil their fun.

On quieter nights, they'd share more stories about, well, everything. Boxman did a great job at lightening the mood when things took a heavier turn. Venomous, who considered himself rather socially distant, found out he really enjoyed the company of his partner. Boxman continued to surprise him with each passing day.

One particular night, Boxman entered their commonly shared lab space and hung his jacket up on a nearby rack. "Well, it took a bit, but I got them all to bed. Finally."

Venomous flashed a sympathetic smile to Boxman."That bad?"

"Oh, don't even get me started, Raymond and Darrell were fighting over whether or not X-Treme MiniGolf is a contact sport, then Ray got out his  _ clubs _ and Shannon started filming it… Jethro was crying, I just--" Boxman took a deep breath. "Whatever, it's taken care of, and now we can-- whew, unwind a little."

"Want me to pour you a glass of wine or something?" Venomous took a sip of something out of a beaker. Was that the wine or…?

"I--I'm good," he rolled up his sleeves and slid up close to PV, barely grazing his arm. "When I get stressed, I prefer to release the energy in a bit more, eeeeeh,  _ physical _ way, if you catch my drift." His inflection lowered and Ven almost choked on his drink.

"I uhhh--" the two made eye contact, and Boxman's ever-so expressive face exploded in a red hue fit to match his mechanical eye

.

"I-I-I MEANT I LIKE TO  _ BUILD _ THINGS--PHYSICAL THINGS!!"

Venomous's lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "I'm sure that's what you meant, Boxy." He remarked sarcastically. Boxman sputtered a variety of incoherent noises. Venomous interjected, "Boxman, it's fine, we're both adults, the kids are asleep."

"I-i know, but it's just… Maybe it's cuz I'm so used to keeping things ‘E-rated’ around my children that I just can't bring myself to talk about--"

"Sex?"

Boxman swiftly covered the professor's mouth with his hand. "DON'T SAY IT!!!"

PV cackled underneath the pressure of Boxman's hands. He swiftly removed them, keeping a hold on one of them. There was no escaping this conversation, Boxy; piquing Venomous's curiosity was a death trap in itself.

"Now now, Box, don't tell me you're this embarrassed because you've never had sex before?" He studied Boxman carefully, prodding his body language for any points of weakness he could find.

"That's not why; it's because the kids--!!" Boxman realized he was yelling and immediately quieted down to a whisper. His eyes narrowed as he scowled, voice lowering into a husky hiss, "-Wait. I know that look." Then the pitch raised three octaves, "Just  _ what _ are you insinuating?"

Just like that, Professor Venomous dropped his hands and turned back to his work. "Nothing, nothing. I'm kidding." He couldn't hide the amusement in his tone. There was something awfully satisfying about getting a rouse out of his partner. Not that it was hard, in Boxman's case.

"No, no, you're not getting off that easily!" He grabbed at Venomous's collar and pulled his face down to meet his. "Do you need me to  _ prove _ something?" Boxman growled with a bit of a flirtatious flare in the fluctuation of his voice. Rattled, Venomous's smile dropped, swiftly being replaced by heat rushing to his face. It took Boxman a second to realize exactly what he was doing. He feverantly started wailing his hands around, backing off from any contact as he babbled apology after apology. 

"I-- I'm so, so sorry, Venomous, it's just… it's been a while since I have talked about this sort of… thing… with another adult. I guess I'm, eheh, being a bit too serious about it."

Venomous offered a gentle smile in solidarity. "I know what you mean," he sighed. "Fink can get to be quite the handful, it's been a while since I've done anything of that nature myself. I've just been--"

"So lonely--"

"So tired--" they both said in unison. Embarrassed, the two quickly looked away from each other.

"I should just uhh, get back to work on this here... Doo-dad."

"Yes, I'll just go back over there and, uh, yeah."

The air between them thickened, causing their thoughts to wander. Since it hadn't been this tense around them for a long time, the silence almost felt foreign. After a long pause, Venomous cleared his throat.

"Sooo. Not like it's any of my business but uh… just between us, how long has it been since," Venomous swallowed, "You last dated anyone?"

Boxman sighed, massaging his temples. "Ohhh, it's been a while… I used to have this intense rivalry with a hero back before I started this business. Things got, ehrm, a  _ teensy bit _ complicated, aheheh…"

Venomous almost dropped the wrench he was improperly holding. "You  _ dated _ a hero??"

"Like I  _ said _ , it was a-haha long time ago! Times were different, sometimes the whole 'arch nemesis'' thing was a cover-up for aha, er. Romantic relationships? Surely you knew some heroes that were a bit  _ too _ involved with passionately wanting to 'defeat' their villain? All of that 'back and forth' banter?? Eheh..." Venomous shook his head.

"Well," Boxman continued, "It doesn't matter much anymore. Sometimes it was just used as a tactic to defeat the villains, no other feelings really involved..." His voice dropped in tone as he trailed off, hitting a more serious note. Venomous looked at Boxman, offering sympathy towards his implication.

"Box, I'm sorr--"

"But guess what??" His voice darkened, then boomed, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!!!  _ No one _ is going to stop me now, and I'm going to do WHATEVER I WANT!!!" Boxman's voice grew louder as his anger rose, finishing his thought with a maniacal chortle.

A gentle smile fell upon Venomous's face. Boxman's attitude was rather refreshing. "Perhaps you should date another villain next, should you want a partner?" 

"Psh, tried that, didn't work either. Besides, there's no villains around my age that would date me, let alone give me the time of day, and we both know that."

"Well, the other villains don't know what they're missing," Professor Venomous smiled to himself. "You're a really fun villain, Boxman. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Boxman found heat at his cheeks in addition to a coy smile. "Oh, stop, professor. You flatter me."

"I'm serious, Boxy. I can’t think of a better partner than you." The words seemingly slipped off of PV's tongue before he could catch them.

"You-- whaaat?" Boxman squeaked.

Ven's hands began sweating. Oh Cob, did he really just let  _ that _ of all things slip?

"I---- errr ah…" Venonmous's words trailed on as he attempted to fix the situation in his head. Had he said anything he didn't mean?? No, but how could he let such a  _ confession _ slip out?! What was he, 6-11 years old???

"I erm, ne-heh-ever knew you felt that way, eheheh…" Boxman's nerves nearly made him choke on his laughter. He scratched his head with his chicken arm, avoiding eye contact with the professor as the conversation staled into an uncomfortable silence. The once-calming ambiance of machinery now served as an awkward reminder of their rift.

Venomous rubbed his forehead and inhaled deeply.  _ This might be harder to salvage than I initially thought… _

Admittedly, he was a bit rusty on the whole dating thing, but Ven would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want a piece of that. Boxman was hot in more ways than one, and he knew it. Heck, Ven had caught himself staring at him for a little  _ too _ long from time to time. Especially when he was gloating,  _ Cob, was he sexy when he gloated _ . The professor couldn't take this much longer.

_ Maybe _ , he pondered, a more _ honest approach could work? _

"Look, uhhh." Venomous rubbed at his temples. "I know that  _ maybe _ it's a bad idea to start anything while we're working and living together, but I was thinking about the possibility…" Blood rushed to his face. "Oh, what am I saying. This is ridiculous--"

"Nonononono, I--" Boxman interrupted. "Professor Venomous, I understand. It's potentially risky given the business aspect to our relationship, buuuut…" he reached up and gently moved PVs hands away from his face. "I think we could make this work. It's  _ us _ after all, aheheh." He offered a reassuring, yet playful grin. "Besides, this has been a long time coming… Want to make it official?"

Venomous giggled nervously as he bent down and shyly placed his lips on Boxman's. He let up quickly, looking away while placing a hand to his mouth to hide his coy smile. Just realizing that it had been a while since he last kissed someone was kind of… Embarrassing.

_ C'mon Venomous _ , he thought to himself.  _ You used to be the heartthrob of P.O.I.N.T for Cob's sake! What are you doing, getting shy  _ **_now_ ** _!? _

Venomous looked to Boxman for literally any sign that would allow him to take a guess as to how he wanted to proceed. The Professor could practically see the gears in the mechanical side of his head turning. Boxman cocked his head, eyes softening as he locked eyes with Venomous.

"I suppose I can take that as a yes, hmm?" Boxman gently tilted Venomous's lips towards his and leaned in closely. "Though I must say, it  _ has _ been a while since I've had a partner…" His voice dropped into a sultry purr. "What would you say to doing an  _ experiment _ with me right now, Professor?"

Venomous paused. Were they not already working on somethi--

Oh. 

OH.

Was this Boxman… flirting??

"Yes," Ven replied, a little too quickly. "Yes, please."

In an attempt to appear experienced and sexy, Venomous initiated their next flurry of kisses as he pushed Boxman further onto the table. Boxman pulled him in closer as they locked lips; it seemed like it had been a while for the both of them, as the pair felt their pent-up stresses melt away with each pulse of pleasure.

"Ever been with a villain before?" Boxman's low tone sent a shiver up the professor's spine.

"I-- ah, it's been a long time," Ven managed between kisses.

"You're in for a treat then," Boxman purred into PV's neck. "Villains don't exactly play  _ nice _ , and that's what makes them so fun to be with."

"I trust you'll show me a good time?"

"I promise to meet your standards, Professor." The light pressure of sharp teeth against his skin caused Venomous to hiss in pleasure. Something told him that he wouldn't regret this experience. 

Deep kisses and pecks of suction between the crook of his jaw and neck caused his body to melt further onto Boxman's. As he allowed himself to relax and let go, he felt a hand snaking its way up his shirt. The cold and scaly texture caused his skin to prickle, while the feathers that trailed soon after only continued to stimulate his body in ways he had never felt before.

"Is my shirt in the way?"

"And your pants, but we'll get to those eventually too,"  _ Ah _ . So this was the "back and forth" Boxman mentioned beforehand. He had to admit, there really was a certain charm to it, and he could totally see why heroes would get with villains if this is what it felt like.

Boxman began to slide Venomous's lab coat off his shoulders. "That violates lab safety rules, Boxy," Venomous teased bemusedly as he shrugged the rest of it off.

"I've never been one for lab safety," Boxman rasped, "You'll have to punish me for that later, Professor."

"You think you can handle that?" Venomous retorted, his skin prickling as surprisingly delicate kisses graced his now-exposed torso. Boxman's cold talon pressed into his back, pulling him closer.

"You've seen me in action before, I can take quite the beating."

A soft bite at a particularly sensitive spot on PV's hip made him inhale sharply. Fixating on that same spot caused his exhales to shake, and Boxman took that as his cue to continue.

Embarrassment swept over Venomous as his thoughts raced. It has really been a while since he had done anything like this. He had been so wrapped up with all his work that he had almost forgotten the,  _ ahem _ , adult pleasures life had to offer. With groans escaping after each kiss against his skin and an ever-hardening sensation below his belt, Venomous realized that Boxman was scratching a certain 'itch' he didn't initially notice. Boxy really was filled with surprises, and that little pinch of chaos was just what Venomous had been craving.

Boxman pressed his hip into PV's, causing the professor to gasp as his hardening crotch rubbed against Boxman's.

"Do you want to go further?" Boxman inquired as his fingers danced along the button of his own pants. 

"Yes," Venomous hissed.

"Then be  _ good _ and get on your knees for me?"

Venomous was never one to take orders from others, but something about the power in Boxy's voice and the deep ache within his sex compelled him to obey. When their eyes met, he smirked at Boxman, who reclined against the lab table to make himself more comfortable. The professor's eyes steadied as he watched him slowly undo his pants, pull down his underwear, and part his legs to reveal his throbbing growth. Venomous licked his lips eagerly as he moved closer towards it, looking up once more to confirm his permission. Boxman's human hand ran through Ven's hair as he pushed his head closer to his small, hardened dick; permission granted.

His forked tongue began to lap at his folds, which were already dripping with need. Slowly, he made his way upward to Boxman's dick, circling the engorged length a few times before pressing on the tip. Boxman growled, his hand grasping more of Venomous's long black hair. Venomous took that as a sign to part his lips and take his member inside, alternating between flicking at the tip and sucking on it. His hands rested on the sides of Boxman's legs, preventing him from squeezing down on his head with his thighs. PV had a good rhythm going, and he was not about to let Boxman choke him with his thighs...yet.

Boxman hummed in delight, along with other various noises of pleasure, as Venomous moaned into him as he continued his ministrations. 

"You can add a finger or two if you want," Boxman managed as he massaged his fingers further into the Professor's scalp. Venomous acknowledged the comment as he continued to suck on his twitching dick, simultaneously tousling it with his tongue. Upon releasing his initial suction with a loud pop, he began slithering his tongue around Boxy's opening, teasing it with the promise of entry. Boxman's face flushed with arousal as Venomous's tongue made one final round across his shaft and then up his stomach, kissing upwards until he rose to meet his mouth. Boxman could taste his own sex on his lover's lips, then tongue, as the other man invited him into his mouth.

As they hungrily devoured each other, Venomous unzipped his pants to relieve some pressure. As fingers traveled towards Boxman's dick, Boxman reached for Venomous's member as well. The professor muttered a breathy curse as it began to receive some much wanted attention.

Boxman wasted no time meticulously working his lover's shaft; he had that engineering touch after all. "More pressure? Less?"

"I-if you want this to last longer, less," Ven managed. "Fuck." Boxman laughed as he continued to stroke Venomous's cock, smearing precum as he teased the tip with his thumb. Simultaneously, Venomous teased Boxman's entrance with his finger. Slowly, he pushed into the slick hole, taking extra care to be courteous and gentle before he added another. He alternated between rubbing his dick and fingering him as he nibbled and kissed Boxman's neck. As he picked up the pace, Boxman's breathing hitched, his muscles tensing as his body vibrated with pleasure. His inner walls pulsed, squeezing tightly around Venomous's fingers before finally relaxing, allowing him to slowly remove them.

Boxman panted deeply as he shifted his position, "Ok, PV, your turn." He motioned for his partner to sit on a nearby chair. Venomous obliged, a bit curious as to what Boxman intended to do next. Boxman climbed onto his lap, pressing his dick against Venomous's as he grinded against it.

"Since you were so kind as to loosen me up a bit, aheh, perhaps I could ah-- return the favor?" He leaned into Ven's aching member and began to stroke it with a free hand.

The professor laughed sheepishly. "Do you happen to have a condom on you?"

As if by magic, Boxman revealed one with a flourish of his hand, and proceeded to tear the wrapper off with his teeth.

"You have lube too?" Venomous asked as he rolled the condom onto his member.

"Of course~" Boxman handed him a bottle seemingly from nowhere. How did he do it?

He applied a generous amount to his own member and a dab within Boxman's entrance before he gently pushed inside. The folds of his hole tightly enveloped Venomous's cock, taking in every inch, as he clutched onto the Professor for support.

"Cob, you're so tight, Boxy. I could finish right now," Ven whispered into his ear.

"Is that so?" Boxman grinded his hips to take Venomous deeper. "Want me to do the honors?"

"A-Are you ok to move?"

Boxman nodded, licked his lips, and began to slowly slide up along Venomous's shaft. Venomous thrusted his hips upwards as he came back down, attempting to start a rhythm. It took a little bit of trial and error, but eventually they began to understand the other's movements. With Boxman getting wetter as they fucked each other, Venomous's cock slipped out briefly. He let out a frustrated sigh as they fumbled to get it back in so they could continue.

Boxman's laugh was shaky, "S-sorry Professor, ahaha, I seem to be a bit  _ rusty--  _ no pun intended, I've gotten all my shots for that."

If  _ this  _ was him being rusty, he was afraid to see how a practiced Boxman threw his weight, the Professor thought. He probably wouldn't make it past a few minutes. If his dick hadn't slipped out just then, he would have finished in a couple more seconds.

Venomous's lips collided with Lord Boxman's as his dick slipped in once more, pumping in and out with fervor. Boxman moaned and squeaked as he bounced along PV's shallow yet powerful thrusts, hitting all the right places. The two found their rhythm once more, as the ambiance of wet, slick noises and groaning harmonized around them. The muscles in Boxman's legs began shaking violently as they pleaded with him to give into the next waves of pleasure. He wouldn't stop though. He knew he was close and Venomous was even closer.

With a few last powerful thrusts, the last bit of tension between Boxman and Venomous finally snapped. A flood of release overcame Venomous, shivers shooting through his spine. He gripped Boxy's love handles and rode out his own orgasm with a few longer, deeper thrusts into Boxman's greedy hole. Boxman rubbed his member vigorously until sparks coursed throughout his own body. Venomous moaned as Boxman kissed and sucked at his neck, feeling out his own orgasm while he coaxed the last bits of cum out of his partner.

Sweat stuck to both of them as Boxman collapsed into Venomous's arms. They felt the other's heart race while listening to their panting breaths. The post-coital buzz enveloped them both, Venomous pleased with his own handiwork as Boxman muttered some affirmations of contentment into Venomous’s chest.

"I-- I should've fucked you earlier when you came with me to that villain’s party…" Venomous hissed as he rubbed circles into Boxman's back. "Fuck."

"So you admit that was a date!"

"Quiet." 

Boxman chortled, though with a lot less energy to it than usual. Venomous let out a shaky sigh. 

"Seriously though, I didn't realize you were so…  _ wow _ . You continue to surprise me every day."

Lord Boxman beamed as he snuggled closer to Venomous. "I knew you'd recognize my genius at some point." The professor chortled.

After basking in each other's warmth and bliss for what felt like hours, Venomous sighed, "Cob I don't want to move, but we should clean up."

"We didn't make  _ that _ much of a mess, did we?" The surrounding broken glass beakers, liquids, and various robotic parts that were previously on the desk next to them would say otherwise.

* * *

Venomous wasn’t known to be a morning person, and yet he woke up feeling better than ever before. One might even say he was well-rested for once. Yes, it was a good day to be doing evil! He made his way to the kitchen in order to grab himself something to eat, and maybe make the kids some breakfast if they weren’t up already.

And by making breakfast, he meant that he would pour some cereal out for them and set the table, because Cob forbid he try to cook again; the toaster still hasn’t recovered. To Venomous’s surprise, the Boxmore robots were already awake chatting among themselves over their own brand of nuts and bolts, and he could just about overhear their conversation as he walked closer.

"Did anyone else hear glass break last night? Ernesto asked his siblings. The professor's eyes widened with panic. Maybe he and Boxman did go a little overboard…

"Were you made yesterday or something?" Shannon scoffed, "Obviously daddy was working on something important last night." Venomous's shoulders relaxed as his composure came back to him. The cat wasn’t out of the bag just yet. All was well, and he felt great. He waved good morning to the bots when he set up the bowl of cereal on the table for Fink, who, as if on cue, scurried across the floor and sat among the teens. Venomous smiled at her and gave her a gentle pat on the head. "Morning kiddo."

"Gee Boss, you seem like you're in a good mood today," Fink mentioned as she munched on her breakfast. "Didya rob a bank without me or somethin'?"

"Oh no, I just feel really refreshed today is al--"

"GOOD MORNING CHILDREN~!! How are all of my lovely babies doing today?" Boxman bursts through the door, interrupting the peace as usual, and kisses each one of his robots on the forehead. They're all taken aback by the sudden display of affection. Fink clings onto Venomous and looks at Boxman suspiciously.

"Gosh, daddy, you seem over the moon! Did you destroy the plaza overnight?" Darrell asked.

"Not yet~" Boxman sang. "But I have so many plans for that today, so get ready!" Boxman pulls PV with him to go make some coffee for the two of them in the kitchen. Puzzled, the kids look to each other for answers.

"This is weird, but like, daddy seems so much happier lately now that Professor Venomous has come to live with us," Shannon said.

Raymond nodded in agreement, "Agreed, the difference is between night and day, just look at how happy they are!"

Fink scowled. "I dunno,  _ something _ must've happened, I've NEVER seen the boss so relaxed before."

"Yeah, daddy doesn't usually show affection like that unless we've been  _ really _ good! That or when the Plaza twerps are being tortured or something..." Darrell remarked. They all pondered the situation.

Fink sighed, "Well, I guess the boss  _ has _ been happier since Box bozo-I mean boss has been around."

The bots nodded in unison as they processed what this could mean for them. Suddenly, something clicked in Raymond's head. Something that would make sense, but would have never crossed his mind otherwise. He gasped, turning to his teenage siblings and whispered, "Wait, time out! You don't think…"

Venomous noticed the older teens deliberating quietly over something as they all looked directly at him and Boxman. They turned away to whistle innocently once they made eye-contact. The professor laughed bemusingly.

“You know Boxy, I think your kids might be onto us.”

“What do you mean?” He asked as he poured himself some coffee.

“I mean that I think they have an idea as to what we might have been up to last night,” He took a sip out of the mug Boxman had poured for him.

Boxman gasped in a hushed exasperation, “Oh please, you think my children know about sex?? They’re only teenagers!”

“Did  _ you _ know about sex when you were a teen?”

Boxman practically stopped breathing. “Oh my Cob my kids know about sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn with a trans body in mind, so I hope I was able to write that well! I am transmasc myself, so I wanted to try and experiment a little of that in here, and I really like the HC of Boxman being a trans guy. (If you have any pointers for things I could improve on there for future work, please let me know!) I had a ton of fun with this story, thanks for reading!!


End file.
